Hidden Lovers
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Bakura is back and has a new lover. No one can believe this. But Yugi knows the truth. Why is love so forbbiden?
1. Default Chapter

(( dream ))  
  
/ hikaru's link /  
  
-yami's link -  
  
_song lyrics_  
  
**POV change**  
  
(a/n notes)  
  
-- time change --  
  
"Kura......... what are we gonna do?" I ask wondering what would happen if Yami found out that Bakura was back.  
  
"I'm not sure. We can keep hiding our love and be unsure of the future or we can tell them and risk being killed or sent to the Shadow Realm," He replies. "Neither are good choices though, my blondie." I laugh at his pet name for me. No one knows about us, but I can't keep making excuses. Yugi is already suspecting something is up, and if he tells Yami. We'll be exposed and most likely my Bakura will be killed or worst sent to the Shadow Realm again.  
  
"I'm scared, if they find you before I tell them......... Yami will not hesitate to hurt you," I sigh and begin to cry.  
  
(( "Oh shit!" Kura exclaims.  
  
"Why?" I know whatever it is it isn't good.  
  
"Marik knows about us. He is Yami's boyfriend and he may tell Yami........." His normally strong voice is shaky.  
  
"I love you, Kura."  
  
"I love you too, my Blondie." Marik walks in with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Yami, lover come here," Marik purrs evilly. Bakura grabs me and bolts out the back door. Ra, please protect us. I swear I hear a blue eyes white dragon. I scream loudly when I see the Dark Magician. ))  
  
Suddenly, I shoot up in my bed with Bakura at my side. "What's wrong, my blondie?" He asks with worry etched in his every beautiful feature.  
  
"Just a very bad dream. Kura, I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much," I state as I lay back down at his side as usual. He moves and spoons me, kissing and suckling at my neck.  
  
"Don't worry about me, my sweet love. I refuse to let some baka former pharaoh separate us. No one knows about us and until we're sure that it'll be safe to let everyone know, it'll stay a secret. They don't even suspect I'm back, so don't worry and sleep. Besides even if the baka Yami's toy, Marik, finds out he'll keep his mouth shut," Bakura reassures me. I begin to protest, but my mouth is filled with his tongue. He wraps it around my tongue and pulls it into his mouth. I'm purring like a kitten at this point. He sucks at it hungrily and as I begin to get sexually excited, he releases me to my dismay. "Now sleep before I fuck your ass." Now I really don't want to fall asleep. However, I soon fall asleep safely wrapped in his arms.  
  
**Bakura**  
  
Blondie, I will protect you no matter what will happen between now and then. Yami will not ruin this love that we have. He worked hard to earn my love and he ended up with more than he thought he could ever wished for. He deserves so much better than me, not that he cares. I look at my love's sleeping face. Osis, what have I done to deserve him and his love? His loyalty amazes me. My own brother wasn't even this loyal.  
  
My brother, Rya, there's an asshole. I swear he tried to piss people off. Especially, Yami when we were together. There is another memory that, in my opinion, can burn in hell. Yami and me, what the hell were we thinking? Oh well, now I'm with my precious blondie. Why does he still love me after all the hell I put him through?  
  
Yugi and Seto's place  
  
**Yugi**  
  
I sit in Seto's lap as he protectively wraps his arms around me. He always seems to know when something is wrong. "Why doesn't he ever duel or do anything else with us for that matter anymore?" I ask my taller lover.  
  
"I'm not sure love ......... He doesn't even argue with me at school when he isn't skipping. This really isn't like him. Yugi, why don't tell Yami what you think is going on?" he replies gently. I nod and call Yami and Marik up on the phone. Marik says they'll be over as soon as possible with out getting a speeding ticket.  
  
--20 minutes later--  
  
"Hikaru, what is it?" Yami asks as he and Marik walk in the room. As usual Marik has an arm around Yami's waist.  
  
"Well.................. IthinkBakuraisbackandafriendofmineishidinghim," I speed through afraid of their reaction. Seto holds me tighter just incase. Yami seems to think about it as does Marik.  
  
"It's possible......... but why would anyone be hiding him, Yugi, Seto?" Yami questions both of us. I quiet up because I promised not to tell anyone especially Yami. Marik looks at Seto who nudges me as a sign to tell them the truth. I turn towards him and stick out my tongue.  
  
"Yugi," he whispers. "If your yami wasn't here, I take that cute tongue of yours into my mouth." I snicker and turn back around.  
  
"I personally don't know, Yami. I know Yugi does, but he promised that person he wouldn't tell a soul. I do have an idea though, I believe the person and Bakura are a couple. It seems likely because he's skipping school, and not seeing Yugi and the others much," Seto says changing my position so that I'm facing his chest before he said it incase he was right and my face gives it away.  
  
-Yugi? Who is that person?-  
  
I close off my link as a sign that I'm not going to tell. Then Yami seems to think about what Seto says. Marik begins laughing as does Yami.  
  
"Ba.........Bakur.........Bakura could never be able to have a relationship and keep it. He doesn't give a shit about anyone except himself and maybe Ryou. He used to able too though before his brother Rya influenced him a horrible way. I would know I was Bakura's lover for a period of 6 years. He would never work with anyone in a relationship," Yami says after he stops cackling.  
  
"Actually, Yami, that is the case," I say turning around once again and sliding off Seto's lap. "Jou told me that if Bakura came back, he would hide him. Jou has a major crush on Bakura. Why, I don't know, but unlike you two Bakura has a heart and I believe that he feels love for Jou." I slap Yami and walk out the door and head for Seto's and mine bedroom.  
  
_Who are you again? __You're not the person you used to be. I used to be able to trust you. What happened to the person, I trusted with my all heart? I can't ever forgive the things you've said and done. My trust for you is as gone as the light._ [a/n i wrote these mine!!!]  
  
**Seto**  
  
Oh no! Yugi accidentally told Yami who it was. Never mind, he didn't notice. "Get out of my house before I call the police." They leave quickly because Marik already has a bad police record. When I'm sure they're gone, I head to Yugi's and mine bedroom to comfort my sensitive lover.  
  
"Go away, Yami," Yugi says as I open the door.  
  
"It's Seto, love. May I come in?" He nods and I approach him as he lies on our bed. I lay down next to him and he turns and buries his face in my shirt. He cries himself to sleep and I just lay there with my arms wrapped around my poor lover.  
  
Damn you, Yami! You have changed and hurt Yugi multiple times in the process. Is Marik really that horrible of an influence? No, he must be finally showing his true colors. Yami, you arrogant past Pharaoh, its no wonder Yugi cries in his sleep. I remember back before Marik seduced you, you were always with Yugi helping him out with school and other shit.......... Yami you even earned my respect because of your honor, determination, and above all else your good heart. Why, Yami? Who have you become?  
  
**Yami**  
  
--at his and Marik's house--  
  
Bakura has a heart? After what Rya did to him is that possible? I guess love can change anything. But, is he in love? Jou......... isn't that what Yugi said. "Yami, lover, come lay down. You need to think and get some sleep."  
  
"Not now, love. I can't sleep not with the knowledge that I've hurt Yugi. It's the 1st time I've ever hurt my hikaru."  
  
"My koi, my lover, my joy, please don't burden yourself with this. At least unlike me or Bakura you didn't hit Yugi," he snickers. I know what's coming so cover his mouth mine. I groan as he gains control of my very being with his kiss. Then it hits me; he's using me!  
  
"Marik, stop now," He stops to my surprise.  
  
"Koi, what's wrong?" Concern fills his every expression.  
  
"I feel like you're using me to get laid." He looks like he's been slapped.  
  
"Yami........................oh baby. I'm so sorry, I never meant to come off like that," he says as his eyes show every emotion. He embraces me tenderly and kisses my cheek. "You mean the world to me, Atem." I smile and melt as he uses my true name.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Because a) you love it b) I love you. Now please get some sleep, we'll discuss the matter with Yugi and Seto later," Marik says pulling me into bed next to him. I cuddle up against his warm body. I love him so much, but sometimes I hate him. He begins to rub my back.  
  
"Marik........."  
  
"Does that feel good?" I nod, but soon he stops and holds me close. "Yami, koi, don't be so burdened. This matter will be straighten out in the morning." I nod and nuzzle his chest with my cheek. He smiles and turns off the light, "Night, my Egyptian Pharaoh."  
  
"Night, my tomb guardian," I mummer as I fall asleep in his arms.  
  
-- the next morning at 8:30 --  
  
"Yami, koi, wake up. I have an idea, it will either prove or disprove that Bakura and Jou are dating," he whispers into my ear knowing I'm awake.  
  
"I'm listening, baby doll," I tease him with the nickname.  
  
"Yami, please don't call me that. Anyways its simple knowing Jou and Bakura since it is a Saturday, they're still asleep. So, if we merely go to Jou's apartment and look in the window, we'll know," he purrs indicating he wants some payment later for being nice about a problem with Jou.  
  
"Let's go then..................baby doll," I finish. He growls and kisses me hard, clearly reminding me who is dominant in our relationship. The feeling that he is using comes back and I attempt to shove him off me. Attempt is a key word there. He continues to lay on top me, but he stops kissing me. He begins to nuzzle my chest.  
  
"Okay, lets go then, sweet heart," he says back moving off me. I blush at the term and he kisses my cheek. "But if they are together let's hope we don't see anything." I nod rapidly in agreement.


	2. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	3. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
